


Teddy-Bear

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Chubby Cole, Comfort, Cuddles, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, lavashipping - Freeform, mentions of other EMs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Kai notices when Cole gets a little self-conscious and makes sure to show him some lovin'





	Teddy-Bear

"Sometimes I forget the other elemental masters are a thing," Kai mentioned absentmindedly during lunch, the main ninja crew around the Mc Donald's table - eating their various meals.   
"Oh, yeah huh. We should hit them up more," Jay added, in the middle of shoving fries in his gullet.   
"We do owe them for our lives n' stuff," Lloyd pointed out.   
"They were indeed interesting." Added Zane thoughtfully, his head tilting slightly, almost puppylike. "I never have gotten to meet them formally, The elemental masters of Form and Speed are odd elements I'd be interested in learning more about."

Jay couldn't help but scoff   
"Still not a real element! _Psh_ Speed? Like okay, you run fast! Whatever!"   
"Sounds like you're jealous," The other Smith sibling teased, smirking around her straw.

The group erupted in laughter at Jay's squawk of disagreement.   
"Form's pretty cool." Cole agreed, only making Jay angrier.   
"Hello? The elements of creation? _and_ the green ninja? We're cool!"   
"Ahem."   
"And water!" Nya rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her burger.

"If you guys had form what would you make yourself look like?" Nya continued, talking around her mouthful and earning a playful shove from Kai.   
"I don't need it because I'm perfect," The fire ninja boasted, another round of laughter making him frown.   
"Okay, Okay jeez. I guess I'd keep my hair styled and non-smudge makeup."   
"I'd change my hair color. Non-smudge make up does sounds ideal." Nya replied, this time earning a hi-five from her brother.

"Uhh... not being recognized would be cool sometimes," Lloyd added.   
"I am my optimal form If I needed to change I would." Came a favorite robotic voice.   
"I'd make myself huge, massive muscles and stuffs!" Jay added with a flex that would put a normal person to shame - it wasn't as impressive within his team.

Eyes fell to Cole who shrugged half-heartedly.   
"Maybe be able to fit under a door without having to duck down." Cole joked though Kai caught the way his eyes flicked down to his stomach and how his hand reached up to gently rub against his nose.   
Kai decided to ignore it.

Until he remembered again later as he was curled against Cole, suddenly poking his boys side to grab the elementals attention.   
"You remember at lunch?" Kai questioned vaguely, Cole's confusion evident on his face.   
"The form talk," Kai continued, Cole's expression turning guilty.   
"I- ah. It was nothing." The frown on Kai's lips thought otherwise.

Stubbornly, Kai clambered to straddle Cole - Immediately pressing a peck to Cole's nose. Sprinkling gentle kisses over each of Cole's features. Forehead, eyebrows, eyes, cheeks, nose. Though avoiding blacks lips much to Cole's dismay. Giggling, Cole pressed Kai back, raising an eyebrow in question.   
"What's this all about?"   
"You're perfect." Kai hummed, moving forwards to press kisses to areas he knew Cole was self-conscious about - a dark flush now across his face as he chuckled.   
"You're ridiculous."

Kai now moving back, kissing down Cole's neck, chest, and stomach. Now resting his face against the pudge of his boyfriend with a goofy grin. Hands gently pressing against Cole's thighs, thumbs rubbing gentle circles onto the fabric before he buried his face into Cole's stomach and blowing a raspberry.

" _Kai-!_ " Cole shrieked, squirming in Kai's grip as Kai cackled.   
"Admit it!"   
"Hehe, _What!?_ "   
"Admit you're perfect!" Kai dug his fingers into Cole's sides, a mischievous glint in his eyes as they wrestled.   
"Okay! Hah- Okay _fine,_ hee, I'm perfect. STOP!" Kai finally relented, watching aftershocks of giggles make their way through Cole with a lovestruck expression before he cuddled back up to Cole, nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest and again lovingly (and non-ticklish-y) rubbing at Cole's curves.

"I love you, kitten. Even if you're an idiot." Cole finally mumbled, a stupid smile on his face as he gave Kai a sweet kiss.   
"Love you too, teddy-bear. Every part of you and you better not fuckin' forget it."


End file.
